


Vid: Flares

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fanvids, Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parabatai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Did you see the sparks, feel the hopeThat you are not alone?Cause someone's out thereSending out flares- The Script, Flares





	Vid: Flares

**Author's Note:**

> A tribute to Parabatai Lost and the ways in which Jace and Alec always come through for one another. For the "one month - one art" contest by [The Hunters of Shadow](https://www.facebook.com/groups/TheHuntersOfShadowConvention/).

**Music** : Flares, by The Script (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7jaXI6oXpQ))

 

 **Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/sh_flares.zip) (184mb, mp4+srt)

 **Voiceovers** :  
Jace: If I go with you, promise me you won't hurt them.

Alec: Parabatai. Don't ever doubt me.

Jace: Please don't leave me, Alec.

Jace: I'm Jace.  
Alec: Alec.

Jace: There's no human bond that compares to what Alec and I have.

**Author's Note:**

> Once more I have to apologize for the damn crackling in the audio - I have no idea why iMovie does that, because they're certainly not there before I save the file.


End file.
